List of anime aired in the Philippines
A DOG OF FLANDERS - 1994 or 1995 (ABS-CBN) * ADVENTURES OF TOM SAWYER - October 13, 1997, re-aired 2008, 2010, and 2014-2015 (ABS-CBN) * AFTER WAR GUNDAM X - May 16, 2001 (GMA) * AH MY GODDESS - May 26, 2003 (GMA) * AKAZUKIN CHA CHA - January 18, 1999 (ABS-CBN)/March 26, 2012 (TV5) * ALICE IN WONDERLAND - redubbed version shown on July 9, 2003 (GMA) * ANG ALAMAT NI SNOW WHITE - ? (ABS-CBN) * ANGELIC LAYER - March 5, 2005 (ABS-CBN) * ANG MAHIWAGANG KUWINTAS (NADIA) - 1997 or 1998 (ABS-CBN) * ANG PASKO NI SANTA - ?(ABS-CBN) * ANGIE GIRL - October 30, 2000 (ABS-CBN) * ANNE OF GREEN GABLES - June 29, 1998 (ABS-CBN) and redubbed version shown on July 9, 2003 (GMA) * ASSASINATION CLASSROOM - 2018 (GMA) * ASTROBOY - 1980's (RPN) and new series aired on December 8, 2003 (ABS-CBN) * Atashin’chi * BAKI THE GRAPPLER - August 18, 2003 (GMA) * BAKUGAN - ? (GMA) * BATTLE BALL - 1995 or 1996(IBC) * BEYBLADE - December 9, 2002 (ABS-CBN) and February 28, 2005 (Studio 23) * BIRDY THE MIGHTY - June 16, 2003 (GMA) * BLEACH - April 2007 (GMA) * BLUE BLINK - March 8, 1999 (ABS-CBN) * B'T X - December 22, 1997 (ABS-CBN) * BUBBLEGUM CRISIS TOKYO 2040 - November 28, 2000 (GMA) * BUBU CHA CHA - April 2, 2002 (ABS-CBN) * CAPTAIN FATZ - November 16, 2003 (GMA) * CARDCAPTOR SAKURA - July 23, 2001 (ABS-CBN) * CAT'S EYE - June 10, 2002 (GMA) * CEDIE, ANG MUNTING PRINSIPE - TOM TAUS (ABS-CBN) yey * CHARLOTTE - 1998 (ABS-CBN) and June 10, 2002 (GMA) * CHO MAJIN HERO WATARU - October 16, 2000 (GMA) * CINDERELLA - January 11, 1999 (ABS-CBN) and redubbed version shown on August 23, 2004 (GMA) * COMBATTLER V - November 26, 1999 (GMA) * COOKING MASTER BOY - May 5, 2003 (ABS-CBN) and July 7, 2018 (Yey!) * COWBOY BEBOP - August 23, 2004 (GMA) * CRAYON SHIN CHAN March 4, 2002 (IBC) * CRUSH GEAR - April 21, 2003 (ABS-CBN) * CUORE - February 12, 2001 (ABS-CBN) * CYBORG 009 - November 14, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * DAIMOS - late 1970's and January 15, 1999 (GMA) * DEAR BOYS - July 5, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * DETECTIVE CONAN - September 10, 2001 (GMA) * D-GRAY MAN - ? 2007 (TV5) * DIGIMON - June 2, 2000 (ABS-CBN)/February 6, 2017 (GMA) * DORAEMON - December 27, 1999 (GMA) * DRAGON CREATION - February 16, 2002 (GMA) * DRAGON LEAGUE - February 13, 2001 (ABC) * DRAGON QUEST - 1995 or 1996 (IBC) * DRAGONBALL SAGA - 1992 or 1993(RPN) & January 2000 (GMA) * DRAGONBALL GT - February 1, 2003 (GMA) * DRAGONBALL Z - ?(GMA) * DUEL MASTERS - August 30, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * EL HAZARD THE MYSTERIOUS WORLD(THE WANDERERS) - May 21, 2001 (ABS-CBN) * ETO RANGERS - 1996(ABC) * F! - February 12, 2001(ABC) * FAIRY TAIL - ? (GMA) * FANCY LALA - February 15, 2001(ABC) * FINAL FANTASY UNLIMITED - March 17, 2003(ABS-CBN) * FLAME OF RECCA - August 10, 1999(GMA) * FLINT, THE TIME DETECTIVE - January 22, 2001(GMA)/October 6, 2013 (GMA) * FORCE FIVE - ?(PTV4) * FORTUNE QUEST - March 1, 1999(ABS-CBN) * FRUIT BASKET - October 23, 2004(ABS-CBN) * FUSHIGI YUUGI - March 24, 2000(GMA) * FULL METAL ALCHEMIST brotherhood - 2009 (TV5) * FULL METAL PANIC - December 14, 2004(GMA) * GADGET BOY KANIPAN - July 31, 2000(GMA) * GATEKEEPERS - January 24, 2005 (ABS-CBN) * GEORGIE - 1998 (ABS-CBN) * GETBACKERS - October 11, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * G-FORCE - ? (ABC) * GHOST FIGHTER - 1995 (IBC) and March 1, 1999 (GMA) * GHOST IN THE SHELL - June 11, 2003 (GMA, Wednesday) * GRAN DOLL(Hyper Speed Gran Doll) - March 20 and 27, 2000 and re-runed again on June 23-25, 2003 (GMA) * GRIMM'S FAILY TALES - 2004 (GMA) * GROOVE ADVENTURE RAVE - August 18, 2003(ABS-CBN) * GUNDAM G - August 16, 1999(GMA) * GUNDAM SEED - December 20, 2004(ABS-CBN) * GUNDAM WING - January 11, 1999(GMA) * GUNSMITH CATS - January 28, 2002(GMA) * HAJIME NO IPPO(KNOCK-OUT) - February 17, 2003(GMA) * HAMOS THE GREEN CHARIOT - October 8, 2001(ABS-CBN) * HAMTARO - 2005 or 2007(GMA) * HANA YORI DANGO - March 6, 2004(ABS-CBN) * HAPPY TALES - July 14, 2004(GMA) * HEIDI - 1997(ABS-CBN) * HELL TEACHER NUBE - March 20, 2000(GMA) * HITMAN REBORN - February 2, 2009 (ABS-CBN) * HUNTER X HUNTER(OVA 1 & 2) - January 7, 2002(GMA) * ISAMI - August 16, 1999(ABS-CBN) * INU-YASHA - August 12, 2002(ABS-CBN) and redubbed version in ? (GMA) * JACKIE - 1999(ABS-CBN) * JESTER THE ADVENTURER - June 5, 2000 (ABS-CBN) * JENNY - July 15, 2002 (ABS-CBN) * JEWEL BEM HUNTER LIME - February 25, 2002 (GMA) * JUDIE ABBOTT - March 18, 2002 (ABS-CBN) * JULIO AT JULIA, ANG KAMBAL NG TADHANA - 1994 or 1995 (ABS-CBN) * JUNGLE BOOK - February 1, 2005 (GMA) * KATRI, ANG BATANG PASTOL - September 22, 2003 (GMA) * KIMBA THE WHITE LION - ?(ABC) * KNIGHT HUNTERS - September 19, 1999(GMA) * KNOCKOUT - ?(GMA) * KUROCHAN CYBORG CAT - March 4, 2002(IBC) * KUROKO * LAZENCA - February 16, 2001(ABC) * LADY LADY - December 1, 2003(ABS-CBN) * LET'S & GO - September 19, 1999/January 30, 2016(GMA) * LITTLE WOMEN - February 7, 2000(ABS-CBN) * LITTLE WOMEN 2 - 1996(ABS-CBN) * LOST UNIVERSE - June 21, 1999(ABS-CBN) * LOVE HINA - December 12, 2004(GMA) * LUCY MAE AND THE SOUTHERN RAINBOW - March 22, 2004(GMA) * LUPIN III - August 9, 1999(GMA) * MACRON 1 - 2001?!(ABC) * MAGICAL DOREMI - July 14, 2003(GMA) * MAGIC GIRLS (MIRACLE GIRLS) - January 31, 2000 (ABS-CBN) * MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH - 1996 (ABS-CBN) and November 26, 2001 (GMA) * MAHHA GO GO GO! - February 12, 2001(ABC) * MAPS - December 10, 2001 (ABS-CBN) * MARCO - 1999 (GMA) and November 27, 2017 (Yey!) * MASTER OF MOSQUITON - March 22, 2000 (GMA) * MAZINGER Z - late 1970's(?) * MEDABOTS - April 25, 2004/September 14, 2015 (GMA) * MGA MUNTING PANGARAP NI ROMEO(ROMEO'S BLUE SKY) - April 14, 1997(ABS-CBN) * MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 00 - 2010 or 2015 (TV5) * MOJACKO - 1998 (GMA) * MON COLLE KNIGHTS - December 27, 2004(ABC) * MONKEY MAGIC - 2000(RPN) * MONSTER RANCHER - March 23, 2000(GMA) * MY ANNETTE - December 1, 2003(GMA) * MYRAD COLORS - ? 2018 (GMA) * NARUTO - March 1, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * NARUTO SHIPPUDEN - January 28, 2008(ABS-CBN) * NEON GENESIS EVANGELION - December 6, 1999(ABS-CBN) * NINJA BOY RANTARO - July 5, 2004(ABC) * NINJA ROBOTS - 1998(GMA) * ONE PIECE - September 20, 2004(GMA) * OUTLAW STAR - July 15, 2004(GMA) * PAUL IN FANTASY LAND - 1999(ABS-CBN) * PERRINE - 1998(GMA) * PETER PAN & WENDY - 1992 or 1993(ABS-CBN) * PETSHOP OF HORRORS - March 25, 2002(GMA) * POKEMON - October 1, 1999(GMA), latest season aired in 2019 * POLLYANNA - 1994 or 1995 (ABC), 1996 (ABS-CBN) and July 22, 2002(GMA) * POPOLOCROIS - January 7, 2001(ABS-CBN) * POWERPUFF GIRLS Z - 2008 or 2009(GMA) * PROJECT ARMS - September 15, 2003(ABS-CBN) and November 29, 2004(Studio 23) * PRINCESS SARAH - CAMILLE PRATS 2019 (ABS-CBN) yey * PRINCE OF TENNIS - ?(GMA * PYGMALIO - February 14, 2001(ABC) * RAGNAROK THE ANIMATION - October 11, 2004 (ABS-CBN) * RAIJIN-OH - 1995 or 1996(RPN) * RANMA ½ -PAGIBIG OF YOUNG MASTER [ ABS CBN ] yey EDWARD BARBER * RAYEARTH OVA - December 10, 2001(ABS-CBN) * REMI - 1994 or 1995(ABS-CBN) * REMI: NOBODY'S GIRL - January 11, 1999(ABS-CBN) * RESTOL - February 16, 2001/June 6, 2015(ABC/TV5) * ROBIN HOOD - June 29, 1998(ABS-CBN) * ROBOTECH **late 1988(GMA) & 1999(ABS-CBN) * RUNE SOLDIER - October 4, 2004(GMA) * SABER MARIONETTE J - October 19, 1998(ABS-CBN) * SABER MARIONETTE J to X - February 14, 2000(ABS-CBN) * SABER MARIONETTE R - December 23, 2001(GMA) * SABER RIDER AND THE STAR SHERIFFS - ?(RPN) * SAILORMOON (SAILORMOON,R,S,SUPER S & SAILORSTARS) - 1993/2018 (ABC/TV5), 2012-2013 (ABS-CBN) * SAKURA WARS - December 9, 2002 (ABS-CBN) * SAMURAI DEEPER KYO - July 5, 2004 (Studio 23) * SAMURAI X ** October 18, 1998 and May 20, 2002 (Studio 23 English version) ** September 20, 1999 and August 12, 2002 (ABS-CBN Tagalog version) ** September 18, 2017 and June 25, 2018 (Yey! Tagalog version) * SANRIO WORLD OF ANIMATION - 1999 (ABS-CBN) * SHADOW SKILL - February 12, 2005(GMA) * SHAKOGAN NO SHANA- ? 2007 (TV5) * SHAMAN KING - May 19, 2003(GMA) * SHAMANIC PRINCESS - June 4, 2003{wednesday}(GMA) * SHIN TENCHI MUYO - November 30, 1999(ABS-CBN) * SHULLATO - February 15, 2001(ABC) * SHURATO - 2001 or 2002(ABC) * SI MARY AT ANG LIHIM SA HARDIN - 1996(ABS-CBN) * SLAM DUNK - 1995 (ABC) and May 6, 2002(GMA) * SORCERER HUNTERS - November 19, 2001(GMA) * SORCERER ORPHEN - May 2, 2005(GMA) * SOUL EATER - ? 2007 (STUDIO 23 English version) * SOUL HUNTER - May 7, 2001 (ABS-CBN) * SPECIAL A - 2009 or 2010(TV5) * STARLIGHT SCRAMBLE - June 26, 2003(GMA) * STREET FIGHTER II V - April 3, 2000(ABS-CBN) * STRIKER HUNGRY HEART - February 28, 2005(GMA) * SUNNY PIG - March 24, 2000(GMA) * SUPER BOINK - 1995 or 1996(IBC) * SUPER DIMENSION FORTRESS MACROSS - 1985 (RPN) Sundays 4:00 PM * SUPER DOLL LICCA - April 24, 2000(ABS-CBN) * SUPER GALS KOTOBUKI RAN - August 9, 2003(ABS-CBN) * SUPER YO-YO - October 4, 2003(GMA) * SWEET TALES OF ST. TAIL - March 6, 1998(RPN) * SWISS FAMILY ROBINSON - June 26, 2000(ABS-CBN) * TAKOYAKI MANTLEMAN - June 19, 2000(GMA) * TENCHI MUYO TV - October 25, 1999(ABS-CBN) * THE ADVENTURES OF HUCK FINN - 1997(ABS-CBN) * THE MUSKETEERS - March 23, 1998(ABS-CBN) * THE RESCUE KIDS - August 16, 1999(GMA) * THE SLAYERS - February 1, 1997(ABS-CBN) * THE TRANSFORMERS SAGA - late 1980's(RPN) * THE TWINS AT ST. CLARE'S - November 15, 1999(ABS-CBN) * THUNDER JET - September 22, 1997(ABS-CBN) * THUNDERSUB - late 1980's(RPN) * TICO AND FRIENDS - 1997(ABS-CBN) * TIME QUEST - 1995 or 1996(IBC) & February 14, 2001(ABC) * TOKYO JUSSHODEN - March 13, 2004(GMA) * TOKYO UNDERGROUND - June 21, 2004(ABS-CBN) * TORADORA!- ? 2008 (TV5) * TORIKO- ? 2014 (GMA) * TRAPP FAMILY SINGERS - 1993(ABS-CBN) * TRIGUN - October 30, 2000(GMA) * TWIN SIGNAL - December 25, 2001(GMA) * TWO YEARS VACATION WITH DINOSAURS - February 13, 2001 (ABC) * UFO BABY - August 10, 2002(ABS-CBN) * UFO ROBOT GRANDIZER - ?(?) * VIRTUA FIGHTER - October 31, 2000(GMA) * VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE - March 24, 2000(GMA) * VOLTES V - late 1970's, re-aired in PTV 4 early/mid 80's **6:00 PM 3/7/05 & re-aired on January 15, 1999 and 2017 (GMA) * VOLTRON(LIONS & VEHICLES) - 1980's (RPN) * WEDDING PEACH - February 7, 2000 (ABS-CBN) * WITCH HUNTER ROBIN - November 8, 2004 (GMA) * WITCHBALDE - 2009 (TV5) * YAIBA - 1995(ABC) & January 25, 1999(ABS-CBN)\ * THE WALL FLOWER (YAMATO NADESHIKO) - Oct 4, 2006 to Mar 28, 2007 (TV5) * YU-GI-OH - October 6, 2003 & re-aired on 2014 to 2015 (ABS-CBN)/March 6, 2017 (TV5) * ZEGUY - June 30, 2003(GMA) * ZENKI - March 10, 1997(ABS-CBN) * ZOIDS:CHAOTIC CENTURY - August 4, 2003(GMA) * ZOIDS:NEW CENTURY - November 5, 2003(GMA) * ZORRO - April 14, 1997(ABS-CBN)